


О чём я беспокоюсь

by hapax



Category: The Council (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, spoilers (to chapter 9), written before episode 4, вольный перевод игровых диалогов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapax/pseuds/hapax
Summary: Луи по-прежнему верит, что у матери были резоны истязать вверенное ей дитя; верит, но всякий раз теряется, силясь придумать хоть одну причину самостоятельно.





	О чём я беспокоюсь

Когда Луи наконец видит, что его любимая матушка всё ещё жива, радость почтительного сына не может омрачить даже приставленный к затылку пистолет.

«Ах, Луи, Элизабет — последнее, о чём я сейчас беспокоюсь», небрежно брошенное Сарой пару минут спустя — может.

Вероятно, под чутким руководством из экзорцизма и пыток Элизабет чувствовала именно это: её боль — последнее, о чём когда-либо беспокоилась Сара де Рише. Луи по-прежнему верит, что у матери были резоны истязать вверенное ей дитя; верит, но всякий раз теряется, силясь придумать хоть одну причину самостоятельно.

— Ты не хочешь рассказать мне о твоих отношениях с Элизабет Адамс? — переспрашивает он, больше из давящего чувства недоумения, чем из надежды на ответ.

— Луи, я не знаю, что ты успел обнаружить, — спотыкается Сара, — просто поверь: я делала всё, что было в моих силах, лишь бы помочь ей!

Луи вспоминает средневековые пентакли, расползающиеся по бледным рукам до самых кончиков пальцев — и не выдерживает.

— Как ты можешь так говорить, мама? Я видел шрамы, татуировки…

— Ты не знаешь, какие муки каждый день приходилось выносить этому ребёнку! — гнев даже успокаивает: не в привычках Сары де Рише считать себя правой без аргументов. — А теперь замолчи и слушай меня.

И Луи молчит, и слушает, и опять получает от Сары указания без объяснений, и думает, что в правила Ордена стоило бы внести некоторые изменения. У дверей в галерею он стряхивает налипшие с живой изгороди листочки и жалеет, что нельзя так же легко стряхнуть головную боль: гримасы торжества и отчаяния равно недопустимы, если он хочет узнать больше, чем скажут во всеуслышание.

К ночи он валится с ног от усталости, но всё же делает крюк в пол-этажа, прежде чем отойти ко сну.

Комната Элизабет встречает его неубранными бутылками и маревом десятков свечей.

Луи становится жутко: какому автомату в маске пришло в голову зажигать свечи, когда хозяйка разгрома пропала без вести?

«Ты тоже это чувствуешь, — вспоминает он приговор Элизабет, — я умру здесь».

Предопределённость — ближайшая родня глупости и безответственности; и всё-таки Луи надеется, что его настойчивость не обрекла Элизабет на печальную развязку. Теперь — после алчной паники Холма, наводящих вопросов Мортимера и покалеченных скелетов под масонскими замками, — теперь он посоветовал бы ей то же самое: бежать с этой скалы и не оглядываться.

Распахивая дверь на балкон, он впервые видит ухмыляющиеся из-под плюща бараньи морды между этажами. Немудрёный лабиринт внутреннего дворика просматривается отсюда подобно плану на листке — Луи мысленно проводит дороги от дома к крипте, вычисляя кратчайшую.

Не проходит и дня, как Луи приходится вприпрыжку нестись по этому пути.

— Пора идти, — говорит Сара, после недолгих препирательств вновь сломав ему картину мира.

— Погоди, есть ещё кое-что…

Вряд ли у матери достаточно сведений, чтобы оценить его шансы научить Элизабет не портить «Шато О-Брион» дурными примесями. Но ведь можно выяснить, откуда взялась столь пагубная привычка.

— Я хочу знать, что случилось с Элизабет Адамс, — твёрдо объявляет он.

— Луи, у нас нет времени на эти подробности!

«Тринадцать лет, — раздражённо вспоминает Луи, — у нас не было на это времени тринадцать лет».

— Уж прости, мама, но я хочу знать.


End file.
